


Playing With The Freshman

by IncubiDelights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubiDelights/pseuds/IncubiDelights
Summary: It's been a while since the first time Roland crossed paths with Jordan at school. The first encounter was one that left Roland feeling humiliated and frustrated, but judging by the way he keeps coming back, maybe that's not such a bad thing in his mind.





	Playing With The Freshman

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the art and OC's of the lovely KokuKokuBoo, who was sweet enough to let me use Roland and Jordan for this! Follow him and support him on Twitter @KokuKokuBoo!

It was hard for Roland to explain how exactly he’d come to a position like the one he was in now. The too-small tank top he wore that showed off too much of his chest was nothing new, but wearing nothing besides that while bent over a bed that wasn’t his own still felt a little odd. Not so odd that it was frightening, as it had been the first time he’d paid a visit to Jordan’s fraternity, but still odd nonetheless. Part of him wondered how he’d ever agreed to such a situation, but another part of him only wondered why he hadn’t done something like it sooner. 

No matter his conflicted feelings, Roland couldn’t deny one very simple fact about these little encounters. No matter how rough Jordan got with him, Roland was always eager to return soon after. Their first meeting had set a precedent, and they’d yet to mix up the formula. Roland would arrive, Jordan would do some playful flirting in the plain view of everyone around them, and the senior would finally drag him away to somewhere more private for a little rough treatment. The only difference between now and then was that Roland a little more honest with how much he enjoyed it all.

Looking back now, Roland could look back at his initial reluctance with a bizarre sense of nostalgia. Where he’d once been indignant about how Jordan manhandled him, now he craved it. The spankings, the tugging on his nipples, the way Jordan could just pin him down, and by God, the things that man could do with a few binder clips. The sound of those clips clicking in his ear before Jordan added another to pec was one he’d become very well acquainted with. The act had Roland curious about the practice, and he’d become very enamored with the idea of nipple clamps and chains after a day spent doing copious amounts of research online.

The sound of the door opening from behind pulled Roland’s attention away from his musings, his head looking back over his shoulder to see Jordan entering the room. The man was freshly showered, wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist, hair still a little damp at the ends. The senior eyed Roland with obvious pleasure as he approached the bed, tossing his towel aside.

“There’s my favorite freshie. You raring to get started already?” Jordan’s hand reached down to rustle Roland’s snowy white hair as he plopped down onto the bed. “Seems like it was just yesterday you were still nervous about asking me to give you wanted.”

The memory brought a blush to Roland’s face, images of that day on the bleachers still fresh on his mind from his previous reflections. He wasn’t feeling ashamed about the recollection though. On the contrary, the tease only made him a little more desperate to get things rolling.

“Not shy today.” Roland stated simply, arching his back a little more to better show off his wide ass. He’d been itching for a little love from Jordan’s paddle, a desire that wasn’t lost on the senior.

“Ha, so I see. Fine by me. You’re a lot more fun to play with when you smile after you scream.” A dry chuckle rose out of Jordan as he hopped back off the bed, kneeling down to reach under it. He retrieved his paddle with a satisfied hum, considering the smooth wood as the gripped the handle and laid the end out in his other hand. They’d gotten a lot of mileage out of the thing since they’d started meeting like this, and Jordan was starting to wonder if he should look into getting a new one.  Even drilling a few holes in this one would go a long way towards giving his swings a bit more bite.

That was a consideration for another time though. For now, Jordan had a needy little freshman that demanded some attention. He laid the paddle across Roland’s behind, causing him to shudder at the sensation of the cool wood on his cheeks. “What do we say if we need to stop?” Jordan asked, looking down over Roland.

It took a moment for him to respond. Of course Roland knew the word. It had hovered at the tip of his tongue several times while he’d been getting wrecked, unable to decide if he wanted things to ramp up or come to a screeching halt. He’d only ever decided on the latter once before, and spent the better part of the rest of the night all but comatose in Jordan’s bed as he recovered. That was early into their relationship though, by now he was much less prone to getting overwhelmed.

“Slush.” Roland finally spoke up after a moment, steeling himself in preparation. He couldn’t recall exactly how they’d come to making that their safe word, but there it was. Hearing it seemed to assure Jordan though, as he gave a wicked smile, unbeknownst to Roland.

“Good boy.” It was all the confirmation Jordan needed as he finally lifted his arm, holding the paddle high above his head. His other hand dipped below Roland’s tank top, pressing into the groove of his muscular back to steady him. Roland had a tendency to get a little jumpy when things were starting out, and it wouldn’t do for him to squirm his way right off the bed.

Finally, Jordan’s arm swung down and the first echoing clap of wood on Roland’s ass filled the room, followed by the strangled sound that Roland made as the impact landed. The hand on his back was suddenly much appreciated, as he couldn’t help the urge to twist his body this way and that.

“Easy now, there’s a lot more than that come from.” The sound of Jordan’s voice above him didn’t do much to soothe Roland as he writhed on the bed, unsure how to process the painful warmth already springing up in his backside. The promise of more to come only left him even more on edge. The paddle raised again, and Roland’s heart skipped a beat as he heard it cut through the air with a woosh as Jordan brought it down on him.

The second hit was even harder on Roland’s now already stinging behind, and he couldn’t hope to keep from crying out loud. His voice rose to a high pitch he’d normally never be able to achieve, practically a squeal. The skin on his ass was tinged a rosy pink already, but that wasn’t something Jordan wanted to settle on when a deeper red shade was easily achievable.

The paddle lifted up high and slammed down on Roland’s behind a third time, then a fourth, quickly settling into a rhythm that had his cries turning into full on shouts. The sensation was exhilarating, and filled Roland with a desire for more. Time blurred together as he lost focus of everything except the sensation starting to centralize in his ass. He didn’t know if it had been seconds, minutes, or hours. It didn’t really matter, though. The spanking had put Roland into the headspace where just keeping his hips propped up was all he could do to keep from passing out.

If nothing else, Roland was at least glad to know that effort was appreciated. Jordan seemed to take into account how much of an impact even a light session could have on his little freshie. He was merciful enough to give Roland a brief reprieve every now and then. Jordan’s paddle would occasionally stop, replaced by his hand on Roland’s ass, suddenly showing a modicum of gentleness. He would caress Roland’s ass while he came down from the high, waiting patiently for the younger man’s frantic breaths to even out. Jordan also took a note of just how deep of a red Roland's ass had turned, feeling a little pride at the color he'd achieved with just a few swings.

“F-Fuck…” Roland’s murmur was muffled, his face pressed tightly to the mattress beneath him. Already the sheet was beginning to grow moist, catching the drops of sweat pouring of off Roland’s body. “How the hell do you even do that?” Jordan chuckled at the question, understanding it despite the vague phrasing. Sometimes he took for granted how much more experience he had in this dynamic. Roland had come in totally green and uninitiated, but he was all the more adorable for it.

“It’s all about pushing your boundaries, trying new things.” That much was definitely true. Roland was no stranger to carnal matters, but the approach Jordan took was all new to him. Before all this, he’d have guessed that sadism and masochism were part of physics terminology. “We throw a hundred things at the wall, and then see what sticks. For example…”

An unexpected slap on the ass had Roland snapping his head up, caught off guard after a few gentle caresses put him at ease. Jordan’s audible snort only served to degrade him, but Roland didn’t have much ability to hide the real effect it had on him. Jordan’s hands pushed his burly thighs aside, reaching forward to wrap a hand around his painfully erect cock. “A spanking has you harder than a brick wall. That sticks around.” That was a mild way of putting it, considering how often Jordan would default to a little discipline each time Roland was within arm’s reach.

Jordan’s hand left Roland’s dick and move to his shoulder, flipping him over onto his back in search of his next target. His flimsy tank top did little to protect him from the fingers that wrapped around his right nipple, twisting it roughly. The pitiful little squeal that Roland couldn’t suppress was all the proof Jordan needed. He stepped away from Roland just long enough to step over to his desk, searching around the cluttered surface for a minute before coming back. Without a word, Jordan closed a bind clip on Roland’s nipple, where his fingers had been just a minute ago.

If Roland’s previous squeal had been high pitched, this one was practically in falsetto.

“You’ve got sensitive tits, very sensitive. That sticks around.” Any kind of protest or agreement could only die on Roland’s tongue, he was struggling just to try and think straight after the clip was put on. With a little mental prep time he could manage just fine, but when Jordan just did as he liked so spontaneously like that, Roland’s brain could barely keep up.

Still, even in his scrambled state of mind, Roland’s eyes were inexplicably drawn to the second binder clip in Jordan’s hands. The man was rolling it around in his palm, carefully considering it as he waited for Roland to recover. Roland wondered if it was going to go on his other nipple, but wasn’t sure if maybe Jordan would clamp it somewhere else. He must have been staring, as Jordan eventually caught his gaze, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jordan slowly extended his palm out to Roland, showing off the clip close to his face. “Got an extra clip I’m itching to use. Wanna show me where you think this one’s going?” The suggestion was the kind that absolutely set Roland off the kind that forced him to take agency in this little game. It was already overwhelming being Jordan’s toy, taking the initiative was just another layer that never failed to turn Roland’s face a painfully vivid shade of red. Still, they both knew how this would end. They’d seen it happen each and every time, this would be no different.

A moment passed in silence as Roland spread his trembling thighs, putting his groin on full display. He reached down to his balls, pinching the skin of his scrotum and lifting it up from his body. Roland looked up nervously, searching for approval of his choice. As luck would have it, it seemed he and Jordan had been on the same wavelength.

“Good boy.” The whispered words from Jordan gave Roland the warning he needed to fortify himself, ready to face the unyielding plastic tightening on the wrinkly skin of his sac.

Considering his reaction to the application of the last clip, Roland could be proud of how he faced this one. Instead of squeals, the man only gave a shuddering sigh. The pain was fulfilling and overwhelming, but Roland did not crack. The only giveaways to his suffering were a tear rolling down his cheek and a drop of pre cum rolling down his cock. The pain was extreme, but even just the tinge of pleasure had reacting in a way that was unexpected. As slight as Roland's reactions were, these signs were still enough of a tell for Jordan to take notice.

Normally Roland would have expected Jordan to take the opportunity to amp up the pain for a while longer, but it seemed like he was eager to get down to brass tacks today. Instead of reaching for more clips or a rope, Jordan just hitched a thumb into the top of his towel, pulling it down to the floor in one tug. He stepped between Roland’s spread thighs, lifting the younger man’s legs up to hitch them over his own shoulders while he stood over the freshman.

“Normally I’d be down to keep on breaking you for a while longer, but I guess I’m feeling eager today.” The grind of Jordan’s hard cock up against the soft flesh of Roland’s ass was a clear indicator of what he was hinting at, as if it could be lost on either of them. “Feeling up for it?”

While the way Roland nibbled on his lip was convincing, he really couldn’t hope to fool Jordan, not after they’d spent so much time in positions just like this.

“Yes, sir.” Eventually Roland gave his acquiescence, reaching down to spread himself a little wider for the sake of making things easier on both Jordan and himself. “Just don’t forget the condom. My dads would freak if I forgot one.” Anyone else bringing up their parents at a time like this might have killed the mood entirely, but Jordan couldn’t pretend it made Roland any less endearing.

“Alright, alright, I’ll play safe.” Roland’s legs were lowered back onto the bed as Jordan turned back towards his desk in search of a rubber, allowing Roland to glance at his behind as Jordan searched. He began to wonder about the chances of turning the tables on their situation, at least for a little while, but pushed the thought aside.

There’d be lots of time for Roland to test out swinging a paddle himself later. For now, he was perfectly contented to be the conduit of Jordan’s dominant streak for a good long while.


End file.
